


Repetitive Natures

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen, Horror, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a next life doesn't mean it's happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetitive Natures

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the kh_drabble community on livejournal. Challenge #159 In Another Life.
> 
> This is also the first story I ever had to put any real warnings on. Hmmm.

His head was splitting. He wasn't sure where he was - in the brief moment he'd had his eyes open, it maybe looked like a lodge. Not the one he'd been staying at, though. And he hadn't been there, he'd been... yeah, climbing. Ahead of the tour group, because they were boring. Then the ground started shifting, and he knew not to call it an earthquake,

_memories rattling loose in his mind like the earth shaking around his feet; fighting and dying, a dark voice like a wind rushing through him all fuel and direction and why not? if it didn't matter, and nothing did_

_light_

_betrayal in a crackling web that torched everything he almost might have cared about because the whole pattern might've held but not the charred remains_

and he'd called out for help even though he was pretty sure no one could hear him over the noise. Didn't remember seeing anyone coming before he'd gone under, either.

So. If he expected anyone from the last life to find him, it would've been Roxas. Sora. Whatever he was called now. Or maybe Saix, because he remembered the guy holding a grudge like it was a replacement for his heart. But Lexeaus?

Maybe there were worse people to be found by than Saix.

Which was of course when he heard the door opening. He left his eyes closed, and listened as the guy sat down nearby. Pen scratching, low discontented muttering. After a minute, the clink of the pen against a cup? "I'm perfectly aware that you're awake, _Axel_. You flinched as I crossed the room."

He glared, trying to get the room into focus. Darker hair and blue eyes, but it was definitely, "Vexen. The hell I did, bastard."

Vexen smirked over a cup of something steaming, which gave him a moment of vertigo. Vexen didn't _do_ hot drinks, right? "It's Vincent, Axel. And I assure you that you did, you simply... may not be aware of your reactions."

He winced, shifting on the bed. Couch? He still wasn't sure, because everything... felt numb. "Shit. You drugged me."

"You'd be a screaming incoherent mess if I hadn't. John's still not managed the finesse he used to have. I'm afraid he broke a few bones."

"John? John, right, Lexeaus. And my name-"

The little creep interrupted him. "Is inconsequential. Whoever you are now, you clearly remember being Axel. Which makes it surprising that you're so calm. But, better for the experiment, I suppose."

Shit, however he'd reacted to that he shouldn't. 'Vincent' was looking more like Vexen every second. "Experiment?"

"When John and - oh, very well, Lexeaus and Zexion?" And he could feel himself struggling to move now, because the bastard'd chuckled when he saw that reaction. "When they return, we're going to try a little dissection to see if there's a difference between a reborn Nobody and an ordinary human."  
  
It wasn't so much that he thought someone would hear him screaming as that he couldn't stop.


End file.
